vesteriafandomcom-20200214-history
The Colosseum
Mark of Valor |building = * Several tents * The arena}} Overview The Colosseum is an area in Vesteria, accessible through Scallop Shores, the Lost Corridor, and the Colosseum Runes, which are purchasable for 5 Marks of Valor. This area is designed for a battle-to-the-death free-for-all. Stepping inside the main arena will render you prone to damage from all sources, including other players. The area also offers exclusive armor sets via a merchant, who mainly uses Marks of Valor as her currency. Marks of Valor are obtained by killing people in the arena, picking up the Mark they drop and then escaping to safely out of the arena. At least 15 players must be present on a Colosseum server for the Marks to spawn. To get to the Colosseum: Immediately turn right and follow the cliff face after entering from Scallop Shores. Another way is to go where the Goblins are in the Enchanted Forest and climb up the little hill and you will see the entrance of the Lost Corridor, you will continue to follow the path to make it to the Colosseum. The area inside the Colosseum is inhabited by Guardians. A high level and hard-to-kill mob for most players below level 30. Along with that, a lot of players in the Colosseum are high level and are there purely to farm Marks in order to buy and resell items for silver, and as such, they have well-upgraded equipment and stats/skills. This makes it hard for lower level players to get many Marks of Valor. Lowest recommended level is 28. Appearance The Colosseum is a battle arena heavily inspired by the real-life Colosseum built in Rome, Italy. The Colosseum is in a state of disrepair and slight ruin, but is still populated by spectators, fighters and merchants. Outside of the arena, lush vegetation grows throughout near the Scallop Shores portal, and deep canyons and ravines are featured on the other side. There is a hill in the middle of the arena which used to house many chests, but those have since been removed. However, the hill still stands. The battleground composes of numerous barricades, skeletons, fossils, and vegetation, and varies in elevation. Alcoves, hilltops and narrow caves are some of the natural structures in the arena. NPCs Ethera Ethera is a gladiator-designed female warrior standing on top of the tribune in The Colosseum. She is the person you can receive your Daily Colosseum Kills quest from after reaching level 20. Spoils of Glory Spoils of Glory is the name of the shop that is owned by an unnamed NPC. He is located right next to Ethera at the top of the tribune at the entrance of The Colosseum. In the shop 3 items (one HP potion, one MP potion ,and arrows) can be bought for the regular currency. All other items are available only for the local currency, named "Mark of Valor" ( ). These items are mthe ostlpowerful weapons and armor pieces. Getting them is a challenge,because the cheapest weapon requires 70 to be bought. This means securing 70 kills (getting a from a kill and exiting The Colosseum before being killed yourself) or completing 14 daily quests, whaichmight be hard on low levels. Quest * Daily Colosseum Kills (Level 20): Prove your mettle in the battle arena by claiming five fighters' lives. No need to collect Marks of Valor. ** Rewards: *** 10.2 *** 5 *** 25000-26000 EXP ** As mentioned in the title, the quest is repeatable. Chests Wooden Chest 1: Before entering the Colosseum, you can find a chest at the camp to the left of the path. Wooden Chest 2: After entering inside the Colosseum, you'll see a giant pine tree has fallen and broken down part of the upper wall down. Walking across this tree to where the stump was once buried will reveal a chest. Wooden Chest 3: In the first tent found to the right after entering the upper area of the Colosseum. Wooden Chest 4: From facing the merchant on the upper area of the Colosseum start walking left and the chest is under an arch near the outer wall. Category:Locations